Mahou Sensei Naruko
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: I suck at summaries. Naruko gets sent to the world of Mahou sensei negima. Stuck in her gut is the Totsuka no Tsurugi, that sword that Jiraiya used on pain before he died. Find out the story... or something. I reaaaally suck at summaries, and I was rushed for this one. Sorry. Wanna help? Read the story, and send me a summary. Helpful, yeah?


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

Deep in an alley within Mahora City, a dull glowing orb appeared, startling a stray cat that was lazing in the shade. The cat ran away as the orb started emitting a gale that blew away all the dust and scattered newspapers. From the orb, a dark figure could be seen, a long haired blond woman in a tattered kimono and a large double edged sword sticking through her gut. The blade was large, and had a small chain connecting it's blade and handle. Blood fell with the woman, and when she fell on the ground, right on her back, the blade didn't pop out, it simply slammed into the ground along with her, pinning her to the ground. She groaned, her eyes opening momentarily before closing again, blood spilling past her lips.

With a last breath, the sword glowed, sealing her in a death like state.

The next day, her body started glowing, quite brightly at that. The day after that, her body started emitting large amounts of energy, drawing the attention of the magically aware. It would be the next day still however, that she was found, by a middle aged man with a tan suit and glasses. He was accompanied by an old man and a few others. "Takamichi-kun, if you would." The old man motioned to the sword in the glowing womans gut, and the man in the tan suit, Takamichi, nodded solemnly, walking forward and reaching out to take hold of the swords handle. Almost as soon as his hand made contact, the glow died and the sword came loose. As soon as Takamichi pulled the sword was pulled from the blond womans body, said woman's eyes snapped open and she started coughing up blood, rolling over on her side so she didn't choke.

Every persons eyes widened, and the old man quick acted, "Quickly, get this woman to the infirmery! Heal her magically, I want her alive." He raised and dropped his hand, and people reacted, a woman with long red hair and glasses picking up the surprisingly light weight blond. She was taken to the infirmery, and watched over as a healing mage was brought in to heal the blond.

She was currently naked under the bed sheet, the wound on her stomach lightly healed and bandaged. There were strange marks on her back, and wrists, which were bandaged as well. The bespectacled red haired woman, Shizuna Minamoto, was startled when the blond in the infirmery bed just suddenly bolted up in her bed. Shizuna was quick to push the woman back down, tsk'ing as she saw red bleeding through the sheet. "Now look, you've opened your wound." Naruko stared at the woman, eyes half lidded, glazed a bit. She allowed the woman to redress her wound, before sitting up and placing a hand on the womans shoulder, using her as a grip to get up. She then tries to leave, getting a protest from Shizuna.

Before she could exit, she was confronted by Takamichi, who really got her attention. "You... My sword..." She spoke, her voice soft, as she reached for the man, "Give..." Takamichi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, the weapon is in a secure location, now, I would like you to accompany me to the headmasters office. Will you do that?" Naruko looked at him, before nodding, following the man as he walked away, hands in his pockets. Naruko was silent as she walked behind him, absently memorizing the paths taken. When she got to the office, she was let in by Takamichi, who had introduced himself along the way. She tilted her head a bit when she entered, seeing an incredibly old man with a strangely shapen head, and long earlobes, pierced.

What really caught her attention however, was that the Totsuka no Tsurugi was leaning against his desk. She walked forward, ignoring the weapon for the moment to address the old man. "..." She said, prompting the man to raise an eyebrow. "I am Konoemon Konoe. Who are you?" Naruko simply looked at the man, before her soft voice rang out, "Naruko..." Old mand Konoe nodded, stroking his beard, one eye open. "I have a request of you, Naruko-san. I'd like to keep an eye on you, but the only way for me to do that, would be to have you stay here somehow. Would you be willing to take a position within this school? A teacher perhaps? Teacher assistant? I know, I'll place you with him, he's young, so I'm sure he would appreciate the help." Naruko only blinked, allowing the old man to plan, before pointing to the Totsuka no Tsurugi, "Mine..."

"Ohoho! Do not worry, I will return that to you as soon. We simply need something to cover it so you can carry it with you." Naruko simply looked at him, eyes almost dull. Takahata handed her a large cloth, which she took, moving over to her sword and covering it like one would a katana. She touches it, her finger glowing before it changes to look like a simple staff. "You might want to change, Takamichi-kun will lend you one of his suits. I suppose it will suffice until you can get clothes of your own, your kimono was tattered beyond repair." Naruko nodded, giving a slight bow and turning to follow Takamichi out of the room, still in the hospital gown she had been put in. Konoemon got an eyefull of her ass as she walked out, giving a perverted giggle before a shoe was thrown at his head out of no where.

Takamichi took her back to the infirmery, bowing slightly before leaving again to get one of his spare suits. Naruko sat with Shizuna, who had introduced herself after Takamichi left, simply getting a check up and rechanging Naruko's bandages. "Well Uzumaki-san, you seem to be in fine health, except for the wound. It seems to be healing faster than normal however. There is also a consentration of magic around the wound, you wouldn't happen to be some form of demon folk would you?" Spoke Shizuna, tilting her head in curiousity. Naruko looked at her, simply shaking her head, leaning against the woman as her hair was stroked by the big breasted bespectacled woman.

Takamichi soon got back with a suit, prompting Naruko to get up and take it, shooing the man off afterwards and closing the door. Shizuna was kind enough to help her into the suit when she showed no knowledge of how to put it on. Once it was, Naruko looked like an effeminate male, a bishie if you would. Naruko followed as Takamichi lead her away then, presumeably to the class she had been made to watch over earlier by the old man. When they arrived at a door labeled 3-A, Takamichi opened the door, and walked in, Naruko simply waiting outside, looking in at the little boy Takamichi was talking to.

The boy smiled and turned to adress the class, "Class, it seems we have a treat today. I am recieving a teachers assistant." Takamichi looked over to Naruko, beckoning her into the room. She nodded, walking forward and entering, ignoring the girls in the class till she turned to face them. "Class, this is Naruko Uzumaki. She's new here, so please treat her well, okay?" Spoke Takamichi, before he left, smiling and sweat dropping as he heard the girls surge forward as he left. Naruko quickly found herself burried beneath the wall of girls asking all sorts of questions. She blinked, not saying anything. A blond girl broke them all up, allowing Naruko the chance to stand and dust herself off.

Once that was over with, a red haired girl with her hair up in a spikey high pony tail, stood up with a pen and pad. "Names Kazumi, would you mind answering a few questions for us?" Naruko looked to the boy, Negi Springfield, his name was on the board, who nodded. She turned back and nodded herself, standing before the class, all of whom had returned to their seats except those who hadn't left it to begin with. "Great! So, your name is Naruko Uzumaki right? Is that a family name?" Naruko blinked, "..." Everyone else blinked, before Kazumi spoke again, "Um, could you speak up?" Naruko seemed slightly irritated, "..." The blond who had broke up the mob earlier stood and looked at Kazumi, "She said yes, on her mothers side."

Kazumi grinned and looked to her, "Perfect, we have a translator." She looked back to Naruko, writing down in her notebook, "Why are you wearing a mans suit?" Naruko looked down at it, before looking up, absently picking at it, "..." Ayaka made a face, "It seems Takahata-sensei loaned it to her," A redhead with twin tail styled hair held up by bells perked up at that, "Since her kimono was ruined." That was written down too, before another question was asked, "Okay, how old are you?" "..." "She said 30." That got stares from every single female in the room, except two, and then as a collective, "What's your secret?!" Naruko shook her head, "..." Ayaka spoke, translating for the class, "She says she doesn't wish to speak about it." The class let out a groan, before Kazumi cleared her throat, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Naruko held up her hand, making a shooing motion, "..." Ayaka blushed and put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my, it seems she's gay. She also mentions that she is single." Kazumi quickly wrote that down, a grin on her face, "This is perfect. Our entire class has shown bisexual tendancies, so factoring out those who have boyfriends, you have at least 29 different choices!" She was mobbed by a few of the others for saying that, all of whom had blushes on their faces. She only laughed, escaping the others clutches, "...?" Asked Naruko, making the others looked to Ayaka, "She wants to know why you counted the class as candidates, on account of the age difference." She was still blushing, but she composed herself enough to translate. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say no one cares. I mean, look at you! Time has been very kind to you, not looking a day over 23." Naruko blushed and scratched the back of her head, "..."

"She says thank you for the compliment." Kazumi gave the peace sign, "Last question! What's your sizes?" Naruko scratched her cheek, "..." Ayaka covered her chest, suddenly feeling inadequite, "95-56-85..." The girls all stared at Naruko again, or more specifically her chest. Kazumi wrote it down, blushing a bit, "How do you hide it!?" Instead of answering, Naruko just opened both the shirt and jacket a bit, showing tightly wrapped breasts. She quickly buttoned the shirt up again, so Negi didn't catch a glimpse. This left the girls gaping for a bit, before the bell rang, signalling all the girls to leave. Naruko stayed behind to speak with Negi, pulling Ayaka with her to translate.

That night, Naruko was wandering the school, checking on students durring the black out. She felt tremendous energy building, and was making a quick check before going to check it out. When she got there, she was surprised to see Negi apparently battling Evangeline McDowell and Chachamaru Karakuri with Asuna Kagurazaka. Evangeline seemed to be the opposing force in this, but Naruko was unwilling to make a hastey decision. She waited till Evangeline seemed to lose her energy and fall towards the water to act, racing past Negi and Asuna, leaping off the bridge after throwing a tri-pronged kunai near the edge. The others watched surprised as the new teachers assistant leaped off the bridge, catching Evangeline and then just disappearing in a yellow flash of light, reappearing at the earlier thrown kunai.

"N-Naruko-sensei!" Spoke Asuna, both her and Negi rushing towards her, Chachamaru floating down to her. "Is she safe?" Eva took herself from Naruko's hold, not caring that she was naked. "Why do you care?! And why did you save me?!" She spoke to both Negi and Naruko respectively. Negi didn't answer, but Naruko did, surprising them, "Student..." They all looked at her, and then Evangeline spoke again, "What are you? A normal person cannot move that fast." Naruko was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Weapon..." She then stood up, and walked away.

No one saw her till a few days afterwards, when Negi told the class they would be going on a field trip to Kyoto and Nara. The principle had called him in and tried to disuade him, and failing to do so told him to deliver a letter whilst there. When Negi left, Naruko showed herself, getting a nod from the headmaster. "Your search went well I take it? Did you find what you need?" Naruko only nodded, disappearing once the headmaster turned to look at her. The old man huffed and turned back to his desk, finding a curious orange book laying there looking innocent. There was a note, '_Published. Enjoy. Signed Naruko._' He was curioius, yet when he opened it, he found what seemed to be a paradise. "Ohohoho!" His laugh echoed, as he indeed thoroughly enjoyed the book, a seeming gift from Naruko for the kindness of allowing her to stay on campus.

With Naruko, she was wandering around Mahora City, looking to see her book already in the hands of both males and surprisingly females within the city. She was still wearing Takahata's suit, which drew some stares from the general populace, but mostly the females. She raised an eyebrow when she came upon a trio of her students spying on their teacher and another of her students. She stood behind them, arms crossed as she waited to be noticed. Her aura seemed to radiate a bit, and they did notice her, missing the two they were watching buying something. "..." They looked at her, shaking their head and waving their hands infront of their mouths. "We can't understand you."

Naruko just gave a silent sigh and walked away.

She came back upon them when they were in a plaza with a fountain, though Ayaka and Asuna were with them. "...?" She asked, getting everyones attention. Ayaka turned to her, "Oh, Naruko-sensei. It appears everyone here was shopping for Asuna's birthday tomorrow." Naruko perked at that, pulling an old Kokyu from seemingly nowhere, letting her hair down. She sat at the steps, and started playing, a beautifully calming melody. A crowd was quickly drawn in, and the group there originally was amazed at how masterfully Naruko played such an old instrument. When it was finally over, she stood and bowed, shocking everyone with her voice, even though most of them didn't even know she wouldn't talk.

"Happy birthday Asuna..."

She dismissed her instrument, and with a flourish, disappeared in a flurry of smoke. Everyone applauded and cheered, though Asuna was smiling at what had just happened. It was a fantastic present.

Naruko reappeared in another district of the city, this one having shops that were still open. She saw a particularly nice one, and entered to purchase some clothing for herself. It was a little emberassing though, since none of the clerks could understand her, and therefor didn't know that she had no idea what a bra was. All she ended up buying with the money she had gotten for the republishing of her sensei's old book, were kimono's. She really didn't like anything else. So with that in mind, she wore a plain white blue one she had bought, before leaving.

She was seen next, on the day of the field trip, standing next to Negi in one of her new kimono. She got compliments for it, to which she blushed and nodded, simply allowing Negi to sign off the people getting on the train. She really avoided all the groups, though she noticed the last one only had two members, "...?" Zazie Rainyday, a student who was as silent as Naruko, stepped up. "..." Naruko nodded, "...?" Zazie nodded, making Naruko smile. She put Zazie with Ayaka's group and Setsuna Sakurazaki with Konoka's group. "Yay! Se-chan we're in the same group!" The sword carrying girl looked at Konoka, before simply looking away and walking off.

Naruko scratched her cheek, before pulling the sullen Konoka's head to her chest, getting a giggle from the girl. When the train started moving, Naruko was mildly surprised, but she quickly got over it, enjoying the surprisingly smooth ride. She watched over the students with Negi, intrigued by the strange card game a few of them seemed to be playing. She watched them all closely, doing her job seriously. Kinda, she was really interested in the game some of the girls were playing, to the point of outright staring at them as they played. She got a surprise because of this when a toad popped out of one of the girls snack boxes.

All the students let out shrieks as toads started appearing everywhere in the train car, both Shizuna and Ako fainting. "Ah! Shizuna-sensei fainted! Someone get the Nurse Assistant!" They found Ako fainted, putting her with Shizuna, "The nurses assistant is also unconsious!" Naruko sweatdropped, pulling an ornate flute from her left kimono sleeve, putting it gently to her lips. The sound that came out seemed to capture the attention of everyone, including the toads. Everyone currently in the train car turned and looked at Naruko, except the two who had fainted. Once her enchanting melody ended, she held out a hand, a single toad jumping onto her open palm. "..." The toad blinked, before jumping from her hand, giving a loud croak as it and the rest disappeared.

The students applauded, and Naruko blushed a little, giving a small bow. She ignored everything else afterwards, even Negi when he ran after what seemed like a bird holding a letter the boy had foolishly held up in the air. Finally, she had fallen asleep, having to be woken up when the train arrived in Kyoto. She followed Negi once off the train, leading the students around Kyoto as the other teachers took the luggage to the hotel. Everything was new and interesting, for instance, a place that held a love test, two rocks about fourteen yards apart. If you could get from one to the other with your eyes closed, you would have success in love. The comers were Nodoka, Ayaka and Makie.

"..." Naruko stooped down, handing Yuuna 4000 yen and pointing to Nodoka. "What? Ya wanna put this on Nodoka? Sure thing." In the end, Ayaka and Makie fell in a pit, Nodoka being the only one of the three to make it. Naruko waved Yuuna off when she attempted to give the blond her winnings. The class's next stop was the Kiyomizu Stage, and Naruko ended up smacking Yuuna upside the head when the girl called Yue a freak for knowing so much about the place, even if it was in jest. After that, they stopped at a trio of waterfalls, each one represending a different things. THe only thing the students seemed to care about was the one on the right, representing Love and even marriage.

Naruko smelled sake, and when about half the girls ended up passed out dead drunk, she hopped up on the roof of the little hut, finding the large sake barrel laying on the roof. She took it off and held it on her shoulder. She got a look from Negi, who had also jumped up to take a look. "..." Negi shook his head, "I can't understand you." Naruko looked distant for a moment, before parting her lips, "... Free Sake..." She then looked away, a light blush on her face.

The blond teachers assistant helped take the drunk students to the hotel, simultaniously distracting Nitta so he wouldn't get suspicious. Back at the hotel, by the Ohi River near Arashi (Storm) Mountain, Asuna and Negi were in what looked like the break room, a little ermine sitting on Negi's shoulder. "Okay Negi, me and Naruko-sensei covered for the drunk students by saying they just exhausted. Right now, they're snoozing in their rooms. Mind telling me what happened?"

Negi looked at his ministra, a little nervous, before sighing and telling her. "What!? Some crazy Kansai Magic Group is after Class 3-A!?" The ermine spoke this time, "Yup! They're called the Kansai Magic Association." Asuna crossed her arms, looking worried, "No wonder! Well that explains the frogs. Figures it was magic stuff." Negi was quick to apologize, looking ashamed. She gave a small smile, and a huff, "So now you're going to ask for my help right? Okay! I'll lend you a little bit of my strength!" Negi smiled then, tears of joy welling in his eyes, "A... Asuna-san!"

Chamo, the ermine, spoke next, "Well said ane-san. So... Setsuna Sakurazaki. I think she's a spy. How about you?" Asuna was shocked, eyes wide, "Come again? A spy? Sakurazaki-san?" She put her hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Well, I do know that her and Konoka have been tight since they were little... But I've never seen them actually talking." Negi perked for a moment, before digging for his student portfolio, pulling it out and pointing at Setsuna's picture. "Look, it says Kyoto right here!" Chamo took that as a sign, "That's it! She's an assassin from the Kansai Magic Association!" Asuna thankfully didn't look convinced, exclaiming that she didn't know.

Shizuna came by then, catching their attention, "Negi-sensei, the teachers are gonna finish the day early with a bath, okay? Make sure to take one." Both Asuna and Negi jumped a bit at the seemingly sudden appearance of the woman, before Negi bowed and nodded, "O-okay, I'll be sure, thank you."

Naruko was currently in the outdoor bath, her face a little flushed as she sat next to the small barrel of sake she had gotten earlier. She blinked as she saw Negi walk in, towel around his waist, Chamo on his shoulder. She moved herself behind a rock, hiding herself from the young teachers view. She listened to the ermine spill accusations about Setsuna Sakurazaki into the boys ear. It didn't help the girls case when she entered, speaking about how she would have to act if Negi was a mage. Said boy pulled a small wand from nowhere, catching Setsuna's attention, "Assassin!" Taking what looked like a pebble, she flicked it with her thumb towards where she sensed the supposed assassin, breaking the small wand with dead aim.

Upon hearing the thing breaking, she pulls her sword from seemingly nowhere, "Wha-Who's there?" Naruko watched as Negi tried to escape, Setsuna putting her sword in an iai position, "Trying to escape?" She slashed at the rock Negi had fled behind, cutting it cleanly in half, "Rock Slicing Sword!" Negi quickly cast a spell that disarmed her, the ermine Chamo escaping off a few feet away. "Flans Exclamatio!" Setsuna only smirked, "Humph." Naruko blinked and quickly used a substitution with Negi, having her privates grabbed, as well as her throat. "Who are you! If you don't tell me I'll crush you!"

Naruko simply blushed, "..." The steam cleared, and Setsuna finally saw who she was holding. "N-Naruko-sensei?! Y-You have a-" Naruko placed a finger over the girls mouth, a strange smile on her face. "Later..." Setsuna instantly took her hands away, blushing heavily, even looking at the hand that had been grabbing Naruko down below. Negi and Chamo came forward, "What was that?! One moment Aniki was about to get crushed, the next moment he was behind the rocks over there!" Spoke Chamo, Naruko looked at him, before ignoring him. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard, sounding a lot like Konoka, "Yeeaack!"

Setsuna perked, "Ojou-sama!" Her and Negi ran off, Naruko staying behind and happily finishing the small barrel of sake, though it seemed her alchohol tolerance was low because she hiccupped and layed her head on the closest rock. So she was surprised to wake up in Asuna's arms, still alittle drunk, "Y'know, you're suprisingly light. Do you get enough to eat?" Naruko only blushed and took a deep breath of Asuna's scent, snuggling up to the visibly smaller female. She hiccupped again, making Asuna sigh but give a gentle smile, "You're no more talkative drunk than you usually are."

Negi was right beside her, telling the students in the halls that it was lights out time. Kaede offered to take Naruko off Asuna's hands, to which the redhead accepted, "Thanks Kaede, she's surprisingly light, do you think she get's enough to eat?" Kaede gave a thumbs up as she cradled the drunk blond, who was now cuddling her and purring, it seemed. "I'll check with Satsuki-dono and make sure she gets something to eat." Asuna smiled and nodded, "Thanks!" She then jogged to catch up with Negi, who had continued forward.

Kaede took the blond woman in her arms into her room, where Satsuki, Misa, Hakase, Chao and Ku were, each one also in their sleeping yukata. "Satsuki-dono, would you mind if I give Naruko-sensei some nikuman? Asuna-dono thinks she's to light. And she is, surprisingly so." The gentle chubby girl smiled and looked to Chao, who smiled and held up a small wooden container holding steaming nikuman. Kaede then made a small mistake of setting Naruko down near Ku, who was dozing. Naruko saw this in her drunken state, and smiled before taking a marker form nowhere and drawing three whiskers on each of the chinese girls cheeks. Hakase giggled as she saw it happen, catching the attention of the inhebriated teachers assistant.

"I'll be right back." Spoke Kaede, who left the room to retrieve something for the drunk blond. Meanwhile, Naruko was being held back by Chao from molesting Hakase, only for her target to switch to Chao herself. She was quickly pushed away, landing on Satsuki, who could only blush as the blond teacher assistant stole a kiss, surprising Hakase and Chao, who were still awake. It changed to horror as the drunk TA took it to far, Satsuki waving her arms a bit as she quickly ran out of oxygen. Chao and Hakase were quick to pull the blond woman off the girl, who took a breath as soon as she was able. Naruko whined, the alchohol still flowing through her, at least until Kaede returned with a glass of water, taking it over to said drunky.

When Naruko saw the water bearing girl, she darted to her, wrapping the girls midsection in a tight hug. Kaede sweatdropped at this, before handing the woman the water she held, though even in her drunk state Naruko could tell it had something in it, and she looked sceptical of the drink. She was eventually forced to drink it when Chao, Satsuki and Hakase held her still, Kaede taking a mouthfull of the water and kissing the drunk blond, passing the water to her that way. Naruko blushed at it, and could feel that there had been some sort of medicine to get rid of drunkness in the water, as she started to become less drunk. When she had finally gotten the last of the water, she made a small scene by falling so her panties were showing, "Ecchi..." Kaede blushed at that, as did the other three after hearing the so far mute woman actually speak. She left the entire group blushing when she exited the room.

She came upon Negi and Asuna just as they and Setsuna were putting their hands together, exclaiming themselves the 3-A Guardian Angels. Naruko was quick to wack Negi on the head after seeing Setsuna get nervous at the word Angel. She pulled out a paper and pen from her sleeves, writing something down and showing it to Negi, "Genin Squad?" Naruko gave a thumbs up, before going off on her own, ending up near Konoka's groups room a while later, finding Asuna there too, holding the arm of Yue Ayase, who looked like she had to use the bathroom really bad. Naruko came over and placed a hand on Yue's head, "I'll take her..." Asuna nodded, thanking her as she led Yue away and outside.

Back inside, Asuna and Setsuna had just kicked open the door to find a speaking paper tag on the toilet, worrying over where Konoka had gone. When they were running outside to meet up with Negi, who was following a strange figure, they met a blushing duo of Naruko and Yue. They raised their eyebrows, but Naruko waved them off, leading Yue back to her room. As they got there, Naruko handed Yue a letter and sent her into her room, Yue looked at the letter, sitting on her futon, "Thank you for the meal..." She blushed heavily and simply layed down, sleeping and leaving the situation for tomorrow, not that she didn't enjoy it.

Naruko was quick to follow Setsuna and Asuna as they caught up with Negi and a strange woman in a monkey outfit. She followed them past the train, even as it filled with water, she stuck to it in her hiding spot, taking a silent breath when the train was emptied of it's water by Setsuna's attack. It was then she saw the woman out of her monkey suit, holding another talisman in her hand. She was surprised at the large bout of flames in the shape of the character for large that appeared when the woman used the charm talisman. She was impressed when Negi blew it away with some strange power, though it was likely the magic she had heard of from the headmaster.

She heard about some kind of contract being activated, and then Asuna started glowing. Then she heard Chamo telling Negi to use the card, which indeed he was holding. Then something that shocked Naruko happened, when Asuna got a giant harisen of sorts. Naruko giggled though when they were stopped by a giant stuffed teddy bear and monkey. When Asuna got mad that the woman seemed to be getting away with Konoka, she whacked the giant monkey with her harisen, surprising everyone when it was instantly banished.

Taking a boost in moral from that, Asuna moved over to the giant teddy bear, living Setsuna a chance to advance on the woman holding Konoka. It was not to be however, as a blond girl with a katana and what seemed to be a tanto, flew down at her from seemingly no where, clashing swords before tripping. She got up easily, a bandage misteriously on her forhead, "How do you do. I'm of the Shinmei school as well." Setsuna sweatdropped, "Uh... Um... You're a swords... Person of the Shinmei school as well?" The blond girl smiled, blushing a bit, "That's right, I'm Tsukuyomi. From what I've seen, you seem like a master of the Shinmei school as well.. But I have a job to do."

Setsuna, still sweatdropping, glanced over at the woman holding Konoka, "I can't believe she's of the Shinmei school... Boy, times have changed." The woman laughed lightly, "Oh, by all means, underestimate her, that'd suit me just fine. Go ahead, Tsukuyomi-san, take care of her." Tsukuyomi's blush darkened slightly, "R-Remember now... Go easy on me." She gave a short bow, before dashing forward, making Setsuna's eyes widen. Meanwhile, the woman that was still holding Konoka was grinning in glee. "Heh. I don't know what type of sword pupils from the Shinmei school prefer, but this girl certainly loves that insanely long blade. Maybe she thinks it's just perfect for carving up ghouls and demons. Look at them go. I almost wonder if I could handle them. Almost."

Asuna meanwhile, was being overrun by smaller monkeys to go with the big one she was fighting. She heard a cry of "Rock Slicing Sword!" And turned to find the blond girl from earlier fighting Setsuna, calling out to her, "S-Sakurazaki-san!? Ah!" She finally noticed the smaller monkeys after her moment of distraction, "Eeyah! What's with these!? Again with the damn monkeys?!" She said this, because the smaller monkeys were all trying to strip her, apparently. Meanwhile, the woman had placed Konoka in the care of her little monkey shikigami, making to move away and get away, "Well, that takes care of that little problem. When it comes down to it, these kid swordsman are just rank amateurs." She smiled as she moved, before hearing Negi chanting a spell. "Rastel Maskel Magister. Eleven wind spirits! Become a chain that binds and capture my enemy." Chamo gave encouragements for the woman to let Konoka go from Negi's shoulder the whole way.

"Ahh! Damn, I forgot about the kid!" She started to panic slightly, "She's getting away! Magic Archer, wind arrows of warning!" The woman did panic, running and hiding behind Konoka, pulling the girls yukata a bit and exposing her left breast, only hidden behind the girls long black hair. "Eeh! Help!" Negi's eyes widened, "Ah... Turn!" All the fired magic arrows diverged away from Konoka and the woman hiding behind her. This got Naruko's attention from her hiding spot, a small tic mark appearing on her forehead. Even unconcious, Konoka blushed a bit at her situation, while the woman only opened one eye to see why she wasn't in any pain. "Huh?"

Negi flailed slightly, eyes a little swirly, "Hiding behind a helpless girl! Let her go you gutless wonder!" The woman only seemed to hold Konoka closer, grinning, "Heh, in mocking me, he reveals his weakness... As long as this girl can get hurt, he won't launch a lethal attack... Presuming he knows any." She laughed and placed Konoka on her shoulder again, the girls yukata a bit messed up, showing off her pale butt and panties. "Ho ho ho ha! I can't believe how useful this girl is! She's gonna be my perfect shield from now on!" "Hey!" Asuna was then caught by the teddy bear, being distracted by the womans words. "Just what do you think you're doing with Konoka...?

The woman put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, grinning evilly. "Well, since you ask... First I'll find a magical means to render her mute. Then I'll turn her into our puppet, dancing on strings to the tunes we play." All those listening got seriously ticked off, "What did you say?!" Spoke Asuna, Negi being to shocked to say anything, Setsuna being to mad, Naruko getting just mad enough to almost reveal herself. "I win. Heh heh heh... Konoka-ojou-sama what a cute snow white derriere. Ho hah! This damn tyke with the pale butt..." Still smirking, she reached up and smacked Konoka's ass, "Get's a smack on the ass!"

The reaction was instantanious. Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna dashed forward, while Naruko returned to the hotel, knowing she would see the bespectacled woman again, and when she did. She would make the woman her bitch.

The woman in question was finally free from the onslaught, though she was naked and bruised. "I'll get you for this!" Were her finally words as she escaped with her giant monkey.

Naruko was back at the hotel by the time Konoka was safely back with the group, and when she got there, she was met with the silence of the night. She further calmed herself, passing Nitta on her way to her assigned room. Ofcourse, when she got to her room she was still a bit irritated, so she meditated for a while after arriving, finally falling asleep only after sensing Negi, Asuna and Setsuna returning with Konoka. Even then, it was a dream filled with the monkey woman from earlier in nothing but a collar, covered in little cuts and bruises, on her knees serving her with her lips and tongue while blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. Ofcourse, this had the side affect of giving her a 'little problem', which would be found out in the morning.

Said time rolled around quickly, and found Group 3 in the onsen, and away from there, in her room, Nodoka practicing confessing to a Negi bobble head. Later however, found almost everyone in the dining hall eating breakfast. After a bit, the missing person came walking into the hall, her long blond hair in disarray, her yukata disshelved and hanging from her left shoulder, showing the curve of her left breast. She was barefoot and obviously half asleep, drawing the gaze of all the students, as well as some blushes. It was Naruko, and her eyes were half lidded as she walked, actually stumbling a few times before coming to rest on the floor next to Negi, who sweatdropped at the woman. Everyone giggled a bit, though what happened next shocked them all into complete silence.

Naruko sat up to lay her head on the table, before doing something that was very out of character from what everyone had seen. The blond woman grabbed Negi into a hug that pushed him into her cleavage, holding him close to her breasts, drawing exclaimations from all the students. Then... She spoke. "Negi-Sochi~! I don't feel so good..." She said in a whine, causing everyone to freeze, as even in the short time they had known her, they had never heard her talk so much, or seen her act so out of sorts. Ontop of that, she had just called Negi her son!

Negi began struggling, running out of air between the womans marshmallows. "E-Excuse me Naruko-san, I don't know what I will be able to do about that." Naruko blinked, looking at the boy as she removed him from her cleavage herself, before blushing and smiling, pulling him back in. "Oh~! Negi-sochi, please feel free to call me Ka-chan!" Negi struggled again, blushing as the blond womans yukata fell completely from her shoulders, making Naruko pull the boy between her naked breasts. The students were quick to grab the boy away from her and cover her back up.

Once she was, her eyes opened fully, and she sat up slowly and calmly, giving a big yawn that showed off her larger than normal canines. Then she looked around at the students and Negi, who were staring at her and blushing. She tilted her head in curiousity, "...?" Ayaka stepped forward and spoke, "Um, Naruko-sensei, you called Negi-sensei your son and tried to get him to call you mother. Um... Are you okay?" Naruko blushed heavily, before getting in a traditional kneeling position and performing a traditional three point bow. "..." Ayaka nodded and translated for the class, "She apologizes, and says she isn't a morning person." "..." She blushed then, translating again, "She also says, that she ofcourse wouldn't mind if Negi did decide to call her that..."

Naruko then stood up and yawned again, before stretching, surprising everyone again as she bent backwards at an impossible angle. Then she stood back up, only to sit back down and placing a hand over the table infront of her. There was a pulse of energy that got the attention of those who could sense it, though they didn't know what kind of energy it was, and with a poof of smoke there was a big bowl of steaming ramen on the table just below her hand. Kaede and the Narutaki twins were the most interested in this, though everyone else was surprised as well, yet again by the blond woman. Negi spoke first though, stars in his eyes, "Naruko-san! What was that?" Naruko looked to him, blinking before turning back to her ramen.

"... Ramen..." The other giggled a bit, Negi simply pouting, "Aww, c'mon!" Naruko relented a small smile at that, before taking a bite of her ramen. "..."

Here we goes! End of the chapter. Little speedy, with the storyline and all, but hey, is an early attempt for Negima. Love it, but yeah, need to re-read it.


End file.
